


Bulletproof

by evening_spirit



Series: Dark 'verse [3]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Thunderblink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evening_spirit/pseuds/evening_spirit
Summary: Clarice felt every single projectile that hit John's back. And alright, maybe the bullets did not kill him, but his mutant power didn't cover invulnerability to pain.Season Finale missing scene.





	Bulletproof

"Clarice get us out of here!"

Easier said than done, Marcos!

Clarice was shaking so hard, she almost opened a portal straight to the Headquarters. Damn, it would kill her if they transported all the way there, besides, they couldn't leave Lorna with the mad Triplets.

Lorna.

On the second try the portal opened three feet above ground but at least their cars were in sight and Clarice caught a glimpse of those jade-green hair.

"Go!"

Marcos dived, then John pushed Clarice through and barely made it after her as the portal flickered and vanished behind them.

Clarice was shaking throughout their entire ride back to the mansion. She had been shot at before. She was not new to this game and to running away from the worst of it. But this noise, constant ta-da-dam – her ears were still ringing – John's body wrapped around hers, reverberating with pained spasms after each bullet hit his back.

John… Clarice's head spun toward him so fast she almost got herself a whiplash.

He squinted at her. "You okay?"

 _Me?_ She wanted to scream. _Am I okay?_ _You took, like, seven hundred bullets in the back._ She didn't scream. Instead she just nodded and placed her hand over his. Feeling his warmth under her fingertips calmed her racing heart. It was difficult to wrap her head around the fact that he actually was bulletproof. He wasn't hurt. He was alive, he was okay. She didn't need to worry.

Triplets were pissed. What was worse, Lorna seemed to be furious too. What was she thinking, that they were supposed to risk lives of innocent children? She wasn't even there! Before Clarice managed to breach the subject with her though, Marcos entered their shared room and one look at his face made Clarice gather her clothes and quietly leave. She could change in the bathroom.

Then she went to check on John.

She was not prepared for the sight.

Okay, so she was aware of his strength and perhaps there was one mention or a few of his manly muscles, but seeing his naked torso with her own eyes was something else entirely. Those arms, those pecs. Those chiseled abs, and sharp hip bones. The inside of her palm itched with craving to touch and see for herself if he was really as firm as the legend said.

But then he heard her. Of course. Beside amazing body, he also had those enhanced senses and it was impossible to catch him off guard. He turned away from the mirror in which he was checking his back and, as he moved, Clarice caught a glimpse of a bruise.

"Is that?..." She started to ask, but he already reached for a shirt and pulled it over his head in one smooth move. "Let me see."

"There's nothing to see there."

"You took those bullets for me."

"Because they would have torn you..." his voice faltered and he cleared his throat. "It's no big deal."

"But it hurt."

He opened his mouth and closed them, and whatever word was on his mind, remained unvoiced. Clarice thought – not for the first time – that she needed to take those lip reading lessons.

"It's not a big deal," he repeated.

Okay, so he was stubborn. But she was stubborn-ner. She wanted something – she was going to get it, one way or another. She was the one who kissed him after all, she didn't wait for the tides to turn.

"Fine." She closed the distance between them. "If it's such a no-biggie, then why make a fuss? Turn around." She watched him give commands for days now and learned what it required to make people obey. No hesitation. No doubt.

No letting go of his eyes as he tried to fight her will. Wasn't easy. She could literally feel her resolve begin to crumble under so much steadfast authority. But then... He cracked first. She could almost literally see as the surface bravado broke and for a split second she fell into the depths of torment and misery hidden underneath. Then he blinked, sighed, cast his eyes down and turned around as ordered. He lifted his shirt to reveal...

...a sight she was not ready for.

His back was angrily violet, dotted with brighter and darker red spots, sizes from dime to a quarter.

"My skin and muscles are thicker than average person," he muttered. "But I'm not made of iron."

Clarice's hand hovered couple inches over the bruises, but she would not dare to touch. Anyway, he pulled his shirt down after only a couple of breaths, then turned to face her again.

"It will heal. I'll be alright." His fingers brushed her arm.

"Do you need anything? Can I help?" She realized how silly those questions were just as she was asking them and bowed to hide her guilt from him.

But he didn't let her avoid his eyes. He cupped her chin and lifted her face and she couldn't believe how light his touch was. Like a brush of a feather.

"You already are helping," he whispered and leaned toward her lips.

Their second kiss was just as real as the first one and Clarice let herself melt into its delightful warmth.

Maybe this was enough. Maybe all he needed was someone with whom he could be vulnerable. She needed to belong and he gave her that, so she would gladly return the favor.

She put her arms over his shoulders – careful of the sore spots – and pulled him closer. Slowly, she felt him relax against her until he heaved a sigh from the bottom of his chest and wrapped his arms around her with unmeasurable gentleness and affection.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
